Ranger Smith
Ranger Smith (originally voiced by Don Messick) is a fictional character in the Yogi Bear cartoon series. Background History Character A former US Army soldier, he is the serious and stern authority figure in Jellystone Park, in contrast to the antics of the troublesome Yogi, and he greatly disapproves of Yogi's picnic basket thievery, mainly because it repels parkgoers and creates a lot of extra work for him. In the original Yogi Bear shorts on Huckleberry Hound, a different and unnamed character that would evolve into Ranger Smith had a much different appearance, looking older and with a white mustache, though his voice was the same (this character model would eventually be used for Smith's boss in later specials). Even after his trademark appearance had been established, Ranger Smith's design was notably inconsistently drawn throughout each episode of "The Yogi Bear Show". In one episode, he appears as his young self, but this may be his first actual encounter with Yogi as he doesn't appear to recognize him and refers to Yogi as "that bear". Ranger Smith is sometimes very friendly with Yogi. In other episodes, he wants nothing more than to send Yogi away to the zoo. The attitudes of the Ranger towards Yogi usually parallel Yogi's behavior: if Yogi is up to mischief, then Smith wants to be rid of him; if Yogi is trying to behave himself, the ranger will often be supportive. There seems to be a deep down, if not grudging respect for Yogi. Although the two have a somewhat antagonistic relationship, if serious trouble were to befall one of them, the other, usually attempts to rescue him. They also have a long-running friendly rivalry. Ranger Smith genuinely likes Boo-Boo, because Boo-Boo always tries to stay out of trouble, unlike Yogi. Some episodes have Ranger Smith answering to the his superior the park commissioner. Personality Physical Appearance Ranger Smith is a middle-aged Caucasian male, with black hair, and a bulbous nose. Appearances Television Shows ''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' ''The Yogi Bear Show'' Yogi's Gang Laff-A-Lympics Yogi's Treasure Hunt The New Yogi Bear Show A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Ranger Smith in The Story Stick He came to arrest Mr. Ryan after Velma Dinkley called him. Films and specials ''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! ''Yogi's First Christmas ''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' ''Yogi's Great Escape'' ''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' ''Yogi the Easter Bear'' ''Yogi Bear'' (2010) Video games ''Yogi Bear: The Video Game'' Miscellaneous books Relationships Gallery Trivia * In the theatrical film, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, his first name was revealed to be John, but later in the The New Yogi Bear Show short, Predaterminator, he was called Francis. * In Yogi's Gang, he inexplicably had blond hair. * Unlike his animated counterpart, the live-action Ranger Smith isn't completely enraged by Yogi's antics, instead being a lot calmer (perhaps for realism) in dealing with the latter. Although he did act little more mad at the end of the film. References External Links *Ranger Smith at the Yogi Bear Wikia Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Yogi Bear characters Category:Park Rangers Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Acquired Characters